MI EXTRAÑA CONVERSION
by VASTI82
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI ALBERT FUERA PRESA DE UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO? DONDE ACABARIA EL? Y SI ESTUVIERA CASADO CON CANDY? DESCUBRE UNA SERIE DE SUCESO QUE CAMBIARA LA VIDA DEL PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA


**MI TÉTRICA CONVERSIÓN.**

**Otra noche mas, otra noche mas…**

**Pensaba un ser en medio de una oscura habitación, como cada noche se despertaba y no podía conciliar el sueño.**

**Me duele, ¿acaso este dolor no pasara? ¿Cuanto tiempo es que estoy aquí?... la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo, ni se quien soy.**

**El ser se quedo viendo fijamente a una desgastada vela que luchaba por no extinguirse, recordando algo de el….**

**Flash back**

**Una tarde fría como preludio a un cruel invierno un hombre apuesto de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio caminaba por el bosque. Su corazón sufría y mucho, aun le ardía los ojos de recordar lo que encontraría en su casa cuando regreso de las oficinas del corporativo andrew.**

**Abriendo la puerta vio que no había nadie, recordando que ese día su amada les dio el día a los sirvientes para que tuvieran una noche romántica solo para ellos, con paso firme sube las escaleras para ir a ver a su amada, besarla, acariciarla, susurrarle palabras de amor y poseer su bellísimo cuerpo, ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía. Al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba un ruido escucho… mas le hubiera no haberlo oído pues era un gemido no de dolor, un gemido de placer.**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh, si, siiiiiiiiii. Sigue, no pares ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**El rubio no creía lo que escuchaba, no entendía lo que pasaba y de un solo movimiento entro y observo la mas cruel escena que el hubiera imaginado. Era su amada acostándose con su hermano, su amigo del alma; si aquel chiquillo de Londres que fue el amor de juventud de su amada. Ellos en su lecho, ella gritando y jadeando entre los brazos de ese mal nacido.**

**Cuantas veces le dio la oportunidad de que la reconquistara y a ella cuanto lucho para que lo "amara".**

**No lo puedo creer (dijo sumamente afligido), que significa todo esto.**

**Los amantes desnudos se voltean y ella se cubre con una sabana su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que el rubio la ve con asco.**

**Por que lo hicieron, por que me pagaron con esto.**

**Amor déjame explicarte……..**

**Esquivando el abrazo que la chica de cabellos dorados y rizados le quería dar.**

**No te atrevas a decirme amor, si de verdad lo hubiera sido nunca hubieras hecho esto, ni me toques. Mejor era jamás a verte conocido y mucho menos adoptado eres una…**

**Amigo no te permito que la insultes, en todo caso es mi culpa...**

**Amigo, un amigo no traiciona, pero saben que (llorando de tristeza pues su corazón esta roto y su dignidad por los suelos) por mi síganse revolcando. Candice mis abogados te enviaran la carta de divorcio pero no recibirás ningún centavo de mi dinero (lo dijo con furia, coraje y odio).**

**No, albertttttt. No te vayas, esperaaaaaaa.**

**Demasiado tarde el rubio salio corriendo de esa casa que era para el su peor pesadilla, esa casa que le dio la mas infinita felicidad por que la conocía a la perfección por que en cada rincón la poseyó a ella, si a ella que le pago con engaño sumiéndolo en el mas puro dolor que puede haber, tomo su caballo sin montura y cabalgo hasta llegar en lo mas profundo del bosque.**

**Pero siempre hay gente que gozan del sufrimiento ajeno y todo eso era observado desde lejos por una sombra que se regocijo al ver todo, viendo con sus ojos mortíferos al rubio cabalgar lo siguió hasta que lo vio descender del caballo llorando y gritando para sacar todo lo que sentía.**

**Te duele mucha verdad. (Hablaron desde la oscuridad del bosque)**

**¿Quién esta ahí? (dijo el rubio asustado)**

**El amor es así, un sentimiento estupido e innecesario.**

**¿Quién eres tu? (mirando a todos lados)**

**Repentinamente el caballo empezó a asustarse y a inquietarse, un frió le calo los huesos haciéndole erizar su perfecta piel del rubio, en un movimiento el caballo salio galopando dejándolo completamente solo.**

**Simplemente, alguien que desea ayudarte (salio de entre las sombras una despampanante mujer de cabello negro, ojos negros y tenebrosos, piel blanca. la cual lo veía con una sonrisa en su boca)**

**¿Quién eres tu? (le pregunto el rubio hipnotizado por su mirada)**

**Vamos albert, tranquilízate. Soy como te podré decir… tu salvación o tu única salida; ¿por que sufres por una mujer que nunca te amo?, que solo te utilizo mientras espera que el otro llegara para amarla y amarlo.**

**¿Pero como sabes mi nombre? yo no te conozco, y tu que sabes de mi y de mi esp… (Que duro era decir esa palabra, esposa- sonriendo melancólicamente)**

**Jaja, tu bien sabes que no merece ese titulo, querido (abranzadolo por la espalda y hablándole al oído) simplemente te quiero ayudar, yo te quitare el dolor si tu haces algo por mi.**

**Mire (temblando al simple contacto de ella) no la conozco y no confió en usted.**

**Si es así, me llaman aracne y soy tu única ayuda. ¿Donde esta tu sobrino archí?…ah ya recuerdo se fue de Chicago cuando se caso con la francesa, annie no soporto que tu sobrino la abandonara y encinta así que se volvió loca y su hijo es criado por los padres de ella. La chica que amo a tu sobrino muerto stear ahora esta felizmente casada y nunca te envió una carta, la sra. Elroy esta en mejor vida y tu amada…… huy ella te engaño con tu hermano, con tu amigo del alma.**

**Así que por lo que veo, soy tu única salvación. Que dices tu querido (volteándose para que su boca quedara a escasos milímetros de la boca del rubio)**

**El simple contacto de esa mujer enloquecía al rubio, que tenia ella que lo descontrolaba, que lo hipnotizaba. No podía moverse simplemente la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con tanta desesperación como intentando quitarse los besos de su pequeña, poco a poco la ropa le estorba y le empezó a rasgar su ropa para quitársela, la mujer reía satisfactoriamente, en un movimiento la acostó en el pasto y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo frió con desesperación cada centímetro que recorría lo motivaba a tener mas de esa mujer que parecía un veneno adictivo llego a sus senos torneados y los acaricio, la mujer gemía de placer al contacto de esas manos calidas mucho tiempo sin sentir que alguien los acariciaran.**

**El seguía besándola demandantemente y ella seguía excitándolo cuando su manos poso sobre su masculinidad en potencia, el gimió de placer al sentir las caricias que las frías manos le hacia, ni aun su amada había sido capaz de hacer eso, el recorrió su vientre plano y se poso en la flor que estaba arrojando su néctar, empezó a tomar de el. Mientras ella seguía gimiendo, sus ojos se tornaron como dos profundas telarañas, sus gritos eran enloquecedores para el, no podía parar era ahora o nunca, en ese instante la poseyó con tal fuerza que ni el sabia de donde las sacaba. Sus embestidas eran frenéticas la mujer se aferro a su espalda ancha y enterró en su cuello sus dientes que parecían colmillos, el gimió de tanto éxtasis y ella seguía acariciándolo.**

**Después se levanto aun exhausto y avergonzado.**

**Perdóname aracne, no se que me paso. Yo…**

**No digas nada, yo lo deseaba, te deseaba desde que te vi de niño y seguí deseándote más y más cuando creciste.**

**Pero que dices, auchhhhh mi cuello (tocándoselo y sintiendo unos orificios)**

**¿Que me hiciste? (le grito)**

**Simplemente, te he marcado. De ahora en adelante me perteneces William Albert Andrew, eres mío asi como yo seré tuya y por tu esposa no te preocupes te ayudare para que pague lo que te hizo.**

**Que cosas dices, tu… tu… tu, me siento mal estoy mareado. Todo me da vuelll.**

**En ese instante perdió el conocimiento mientras que la mujer se carcajeaba y decía.**

**Tengo 800 años buscando un amante como tu, ahora no te dejare ir. Valió la pena esperarte tanto tiempo, tu estupida esposa no supo aprovecharte pero yo lo haré; ahora eres mió y vivirás eternamente a mi lado.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en una araña y se fue entre el pasto, las horas pasaron y albert seguía tendido completamente vestido. Empezó a reaccionar cuando escucho unas voces:**

**Señor andrewwwww, ¿donde esta?**

**Albert amigo ¿donde estas?**

**Tengo miedo terry y si le paso algo grave, no me perdonaría que por lo que vio anoche el estuviera muert….**

**Pecosa no digas eso.**

**Ya lo encontré y esta muy frió (grito george)**

**Llegando terry y candy junto con george, le tomo la temperatura.**

**Esta muy frió hay que llevarlo a que se caliente de seguro se asusto el caballo y callo desmayado, vamonos rápido.**

**Si señora.**

**A los pocos días despertó, pero todo había cambiado. No soportaba la luz, ni toleraba a candy cerca, decidió cambiarse de habitación.**

**Se encerró de los demás, llevo acabo el divorcio el cual no quería firmar candy. Rompió contacto con todos los demás.**

**Poco a poco se encerró en si mismo, pero todas las noches cambia la situación el gritaba y gemía pero nadie escuchaba las noches salvajes que el tenia por culpa de aracne, ciertamente ella se estaba haciendo cargo de separarlo mas y mas de candy, hasta que una noche cuando terry estaba ahí escucharon un grito en la parte de arriba, salieron rumbo allá.**

**Nooooooo, déjeme por favor, noooooooooo. Por favorrrrrrrr.**

**Ambos jóvenes espantados aceleran el paso rumbo a la habitación de albert pues de ahí provenían los ruidos.**

**He dicho que nadie entre en la noche (zarandeándola fuertemente)**

**Señor perdóneme su esposa me envió a ver si estaba despierto para traerle la cena.**

**Mi esposa, bahhhhhhhh esa mujer no es mi esposa y no tengo hambre, lárgate de aquí dorothy, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir y salgas lastimada.**

**Simplemente candy no podía creer por que decía eso y por que trababa a dorothy asi.**

**Vete de una vez (le dijo con la cabeza agacha, simplemente algo le pasa la locura se estaba apoderando de el)**

**Compermiso señor.**

**Dirigiéndose a la puerta en el preciso momento que ella giraba la perilla de la puerta, albert la jala y la tira en la cama.**

**Por que no te fuiste (le dijo con los ojos oscurecidos), debiste hacerme caso. Ahora es demasiado tardee.**

**Dorothy estaba completamente asustada, por que el cambio de humor del Sr. Andrew, no lo entendía. El empieza a reír como un loco.**

**Jaja jaja jaja, mal momento pequeña. Ahora estas en mis manos (con una sonrisa maquiavélica)**

**Auxilió, señor suélteme. Me esta lastimando.**

**Albert la tenia debajo de el, completamente desnuda mientras que posaba su lengua en su cara en forma de una caricia, la amarro a su cama de tal forma que no podía soltarse la chica. Los gritos seguía escuchando y albert riendo completamente demente.**

**Sigue, sigue así. Me encantada escuchar tu miedo, sentir ese olor que desprende tu cuerpo por el temor que tienes. Ho, deliciosa música son tus gritos. Te advertí que te fueras dorothy mas no me hiciste caso. Atente a las consecuencias.**

**En ese momento candy y terry entran al cuarto y ven la escena donde dorothy lloraba al sentir la lengua de albert y sus manos, simplemente era una aberración el modo en que la estaba tratando completamente sometida bajo el.**

**Albert que te pasa amigo, estas loco. (Grito terry al ver a su amigo enterrarle sus uñas en un brazo de dorothy)**

**Albert, suéltala. Acaso quieres ir a la cárcel. (Le dijo candy sumamente horrorizada, la pobre de dorothy tenía marcas de tortura increíbles)**

**Que hacen aquí (gruño albert), lárguense y no se metan en mis asuntos. Además ella esta cómoda aquí. (Acariciándole la pierna desnuda de la chica) verdad, querida.**

**Ayúdenme por favor, no quiero que me haga daño (dijo en un hilo de voz mientras que empezaba a llorar)**

**Ese llanto retumbo en la cabeza de Albert mientras que imágenes de una pequeña pecosa llorando en una colina regresaban a su mente, el se tomo la cabeza que comenzó a gritar.**

**Vete, vete. Ella no merece que la recuerde, debería estar muerta, muerta. ahggggggggggggggg, lárgate, lárgate.**

**La lucha de su mente era tan fuerte que el cayo desmayado al suelo, en ese momento terry soltó a dorothy y la cubrió con una sabana llevándola a la habitación de candy, entre varios sirvientes y terry pusieron a albert en la cama y lo dejaron descansar.**

**A Dorothy le dieron un somnífero para que descansar y a Albert lo encerraron en su alcoba con llave. Él empezó a reaccionar de manera paulatina y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, se sintió mal recordando fragmentos de la aberración que estaba apunto de hacer, un frió se hizo presente, ese aroma.**

**Lo reconoció de inmediato, ese aroma que todas las noches lo visitaba, que le hacia olvidar todo, que mitigaba el dolor de su corazón…ese olor era de aracnee. si era ella.**

**Tardaste en llegar (le dijo con una sonrisa de lado) mira que me he sentido muy solo.**

**Vamos cariño, simplemente tuve que hacer unos movimientos antes de venir. (abrazándolo y besando su cuello)**

**El la tira en la cama y empieza a desvestirla de forma neurótica, esa mujer tenia la facilidad de enloquecerlo mucho mas que su esposa, sin querer tiro una lámpara haciendo ruido, lo que hizo que candy y terry se acercara para ver que sucedía, abriendo lentamente no podían creer lo que veían era albert hablando solo totalmente desnudó.**

**Te extrañé, aracne. Que me diste que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu presencia. **

**Eso querido es por que tú estabas destino a ser mío, nadie nos podría separar mi amado stein. somo hechos para estar juntos por la eternidad. Ah.**

**Albert seguía besando y acariciándola y en un moviendo se paro cargándola y apoyándola en la pared para tomarla frenéticamente como la vez del bosque. Albert esta perdido en su aroma, en su voz, en sus ojos, empezando a reír como loco mientras la seguía poseyendo con una mano tomando uno de sus senos.**

**Candy y Terry estaban congelados al ver esa escena albert aparragado a la pared completamente desnudo con un movimiento de pelvis como si estuviera teniendo sexo con alguien, solo escuchaba sus gemidos y sus palabras.**

**Aracneeeeeeeeeee, como me vas a ayudar, este dolor es inmenso a veces que no logro soportar.**

**Tranquilo stein, un momento mas y tu veras como te quitare el dolor, ah, bésame como tu lo haces.**

**Después del caótico ritual entre ese espectro y albert, este cayo exhausto viéndola fijamente a los ojos le acaricia la cara.**

**Quieres decirme por que esa risa maliciosa, o me vas a empezar a ocultar las cosas.**

**No, quiero a dorothy conmigo.**

**Que dices, no te basta conmigo.**

**No hermosa, tu vienes en las noches eres mi complemento, ni con candy he podido experimentar lo que contigo siento. Simplemente (con una sonrisa seductora) quiero a dorothy, acaso es mucho pedir querida.**

**Los jóvenes no podían entender que rayo pasaba, con quien habla albert, por que quiera a dorothy, como que di con ella había experimentado lo que experimenta con ¿quien?**

**Aracne se da cuenta de su presencia y sonríe, le da un beso a albert y le dice.**

**Si eso te hace feliz, toma a dorothy para ti.**

**Un fuerte remolino hizo acto de presencia abriéndose las ventanas para que aracne saliera de ahí.**

**Albert se incorpora y ve a los jóvenes con un miedo increíble reflejado en su rostro, les sonríe y se mete al bañó.**

**A la mañana siguiente un doctor especialista en la mente humana hizo acto de presencia por ordenes de candy, el fue contratado para ver si albert estaba loco.**

**Después de una breve explicación el medico se dirigió a la alcoba de albert, toca la puerta y escucho un adelante.**

**La mirada de albert poso sobre el individuo y sonrió al sentir el miedo de este.**

**Sr. William, soy el doctor Edward Norton medico psiquiatra. Estoy aquí para ver que problemas tiene, su esposa me contrato.**

**¿Mi esposa? disculpe pero yo no tengo esposa y estoy bien mentalmente, asi que por favor regrese por donde vino.**

**No entiende Sr. su problema no es un juego, requiere ayuda medica.**

**No me diga, asi como ayuda a la esposa de su hermano. Que pasaría si su hermano se entera de que es amante de su flamante esposa.**

**La sonrisa malévola de Albert erizo al doctor, como diantre sabia que su cuñada y el eran amantes, por que ese miedo incontrolable tenia en ese lugar, sin mas tomo sus cosas y se fue de la mansión sin dar explicación.**

**Candy no lograba entender que pasaba, simplemente la casa se sentía muy fría, todo era extraño y mas Albert, su Albert cariñoso se convirtió en un ser despreciable. En su mente se agolparon las imágenes de dorothy desnuda amordaza y torturada por el, que rayos le paso a su príncipe de la colina, en que momento cambio; no, era su culpa ella nunca debió acostarse con terry, no ella debió serle fiel aunque no lo amara.**

**Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era dorothy que venia a informarle que la comida ya estaba y a preguntarle quien se la llevaría al señor, pero para sorpresa de ella Albert bajo a comer ese día.**

**El ambiente pesado se sentida en la comida dorothy procuraba no acercarse a Albert, pero era imposible algo tenia que la atraía como imán. Después de comer candy intento hablar con el pero el simplemente se quito del lugar viendo directamente los ojos de dorothy quien se sonrojo en el instante.**

**Esa noche volvería la pesadilla para dorothy, ella se encuentra alistándose para descansar fue a la cocina por un poco de agua para tomar su pastilla, dado que desde el incidente ya no podía dormir bien. Estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando una voz la congelo en el instante.**

**¿Por que me temes? ¿Acaso no me deseas?**

**Dorothy temblaba de miedo al recordar esa noche donde casi la pose, el con pasos pausados pero firmes llegan hasta ella y con destreza le da la vuelta.**

**Umm, en verdad eres hermosa, una joya rara a la que quiero poseer.**

**Dorothy reacciona y lo empuja para alejarse lo mas pronto posible de el pero era inútil, el era muy rápido pensó ella.**

**Sr. déjeme en paz, no le he hecho nada para que me trate asi (dando pasos hacia atrás topando con la puerta que da al jardín trasero y se une al bosque)**

**Por favor Dorothy no me castigues asi, déjame besarte y probarte (le susurraba al oído, haciéndola estremecer)**

**Aléjese de mí, por favor. Déjeme en paz (en un movimiento rápido logra abrir la puerta trasera y sale corriendo rumbo al bosque)**

**Albert la ve irse y empieza a reír.**

**Bien pequeña crees que podrás escapar de mi, esta noche serás mía (un brillo iluminaron sus ojos y salio a la búsqueda de su presa como si fuera un animal hambriento en busca de comida)**

**Aracne veía como su creación jugaba libremente y sonreía al ver su objetivo completado, solo faltaba quitar de en medio a esa Pecosa; total dorothy es un buen aliciente para que su creación no se sienta solo, esa niña siempre soñó con el y su sueño se iba a ser realidad.**

**Dorothy corría y corría sin mirar atrás, estaba agitada pensando que había logrado escapar de el, en un momento inesperado la chica golpea con algo o mejor dicho con alguien; era Albert que la tomo de sus brazos y la beso salvajemente.**

**No por favor, ¿Por que me hace esto?**

**Por que te deseo y te quiero conmigo siempre.**

**Con movimientos rápidos desvistió completamente a dorothy que estaba anclada al suelo por el miedo que tenia, Albert quedo maravillado al verla asi y sin permiso la beso despiadadamente, cosa que hizo reaccionar el cuerpo de la muchacha y correspondiendo de la misma forma empezó a desnudar a albert, él estaba encantando al ver lo que provocaba en la chica tener sus piernas en sus manos era una delicia, mientras la chica jadeaban de la excitación que Albert le producía.**

**El encuentro frenético era observado por Aracne que gozaba de ver a su amante tan loco con esa chica de cuerpo delicioso según ella, la noche era perfecta una luna llena sellaba el momento mas tenebroso en la vida de Dorothy era el día en que Albert se convertirá en un ser insaciable y ella en su concubina por una eternidad.**

**Alber tomo su cuello y clavo sus colmillos tomando un poco de su preciada sangre y llevándola al clímax, Dorothy se perdió. A la mañana siguiente despertó en la habitación de Albert, ataviada con un vestido negro con escote profundo en la espalda completamente fría. Se vio al espejo no podía creer lo que su mente le traía, esos recuerdos de una entrega salvaje la estaba haciendo respirar entrecortadamente, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a un Albert completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa en la boca la abrazo y le beso el cuello.**

**Ahora eres mí, nadie te puede tocar y el que lo haga morirá.**

**Pero ¿y Candyyyyyyy?**

**Ella es el pasado, nosotros somos el futuro.**

**El cuarto se congelo ante la presencia de aracne que tenia una sonrisa en la boca.**

**Beso a albert apasionadamente y vio a dorothy de pies a cabeza.**

**Tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas niña.**

**Si, lo que tu digas.**

**Por el momento tú te encargaras de mi amor, nadie más entendido.**

**Si señora. (En su mente pensaba-como es posible que la obedezca sin poner resistencia, es como si algo dentro de mi me forzara a hacerlo-)**

**Los días siguieron pasando, Candy poco a poco se fue sintiendo mal, ningún doctor sabia que era lo que tenia pero su vida se estaba consumiendo de forma extraña. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas de una mujer vestida de negro rodeada con miles de arañas que se reía de ella. Había dejado de comer y casi no dormía.**

**La vida de Candice Withe de Andrew estaba trágicamente traza para que su final llegara, por las noches Aracne aparecía en su lecho y lentamente hacia que sus arañas mordieran a la pecosa inyectándole su veneno, de tal forma que sus días estaban contados.**

**Un día de mayo Candice Withe dejo de existir, su esposo no fue al funeral, no lloro ni se compadeció de nada. El único era terry que extrañamente murió en un asalto a los pocos días del fallecimiento de Candy.**

**Asi fue que a los pocos años la mansión de los Andrew en Lakewood fue abandona, o eso se cree. Los que quedaron de los Andrew siguen manejando su fortuna, vendieron todas las posesiones menos la mansión de lakewood, nadie quiere entrar en esa casona y extrañamente en un cláusula hay un fideicomiso para mantener la mansión.**

**Fin del flash back.**

**Acaso, tus recuerdos te atormentan querido.**

**Una mujer abrazando a ¿Albert?**

**Vamos corazón, tu pasado no existe. Déjalo atrás.**

**Amadas mías, hoy hace 300 años de que existo por la eternidad. Esta noche es noche de cacería.**

**Si, que más quieren que les digas. Me volví en un espectro, un ser nocturno. Que se deleita en volver locas a las personas, Albert. Ese tipo murió hace más de 300 años, yo simplemente soy stein y mi sobrenombre locura.**

**Ten cuidado que tal vez vaya por ti.**

**Fin.**


End file.
